Ask Molly
by AskMollyGentilella
Summary: Hi it's me, Molly! And it's time for..Ask Molly! A blog that I've created to answer any questions the fans of Bubble Guppies have for me!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the world! My name is Molly! You probably already know me as the co host of the hit TV show Bubble Guppies! Since I have some spare time on my hands..actually, a LOT of spare time..I decided to make this cute little ask account! This way, all of my fans can give me their opinions about the show or ask me any type of questions! I'm open to anything, even if you just want to talk! Just review and I'll see you guys later!


	2. First Question

Molly walks into her room and shuts the door. She strolls over to her computer and checks her questions.

"Only one?" She said sadly, "smaller than I expected, but it's something."

The girl turns on her video camera and climbs onto her bed.

"Hi guys! It's me Molly and its time for, Ask me!" She giggles, "So far I only have one question, well two, from SkyWarriorKirby. Who said: Molly, don't you think when you guys get older, Nonny and Oona would end up together?"

She turns back the camera and smiles, "I really do think Oona and Nonny will end up together. They are both the calm and quiet type that would make a perfect match. They seem to hang out with each other more between filming than the rest of us do. They've even begged the director to let them be in the same dance songs together. Isn't it cute? But yes, I believe that they will end up together and they will live happily ever after! I always want the happiness of my friends! Speaking of love and happiness, SkyWarriorKirby asked a follow up question: "Do you have a crush on Gil?"

Molly blushed and twirled a strand of her hair, "Ah, it's pretty subtle...Oh forget it, I can't lie. Yes I really do! But who wouldn't! His deep eyes, his wild hair, the way he looks at during filming. I just love everything about him! Why do you think I call him Gilly? He's just adorable, and has so much energy! He's like every girls dream. I just hope he feels the same so I could just..kiss him," She smiles but then stares back at the screen, "Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Okay looks like I'm done for the day! Just leave reviews and comments and I'll see you all later! Bu-Bye!"


	3. Second set of questions

Another day had passed, Molly lazily clicked her computer screen on to check her questions again.

"Wow, eight people!"She smiled, "that's much better! This'll be exciting!"

The pink haired girl turned on her blue colored camera, "Hello everybody. As usual, it's time for ask Molly! Where you can ask me stuff! I'm so happy because in my question area has sky rocketed! From only two to at least 11! And I have a feeling that I'll have a lot of fun answering these," she then slouched, "I've been feeling super lazy today, but that's good. It's our day off so I have a whole day to answer everything. Our first questions are from sonic423, he asked: Is there any mistakes on your show? Cause during the marching band parade scene gil hat and deema sunglasses disappear then reappear."

"Oh that." Molly groaned, "That really was a big mistake we all made. That pop song alone was the only one we had trouble making. We had to learn how to march correctly and stay in sync. It was difficult. The disappearing and reappearing thing happened because a filming intern accidentally taped us practicing our marching without our supplies, then added that take to the final footage. By the time we looked over it, we all realized the mistake, but the tape was already shipped to nick jr. Surprisingly, the producers there didn't notice and they put it on TV," She sank her face in her hands, "everytime I see it, I get this weird feeling in the back of my brain. Not my best work, but hey, at least we got it done! And sonic423 had one more: How is bubble puppy? Do you guys really take good care of him? Of course! We all love bubble puppy! And he's doing very well! Still healthy and he still loves bubbles! I remember the day we all adopted him. The producer took the six of us to an animal shelter to choose a dog for the part. It took forever, but we finally chose a cute little white dog with orange spots! We all take turns taking care of him. Like feeding him, walking him, cleaning his cage, and even playing with him so he won't get bored on set."

Molly suddenly left the camera view and came back with a colored chart, " See? This is our pet chore chart. Try saying that five times! Anyway, our next few questions come from-"

A knock suddenly came from the bedroom door.

"Come in!" she said sweetly.

The door flung open. It was Gil. Who was sporting his regular smile and bright eyes, "Hey Molly!"

"Oh hey Gilly!" The girl replied, "Need anything?"

"Naw I'm just bored. No ones doing anything," He glanced over to the camera, " Watcha doing?"

"Just my blog, I'm answering questions for our fans."

"Cool! Can I join?"

"Sure!"

The blue haired boy pulled up a chair next to the girl and sated at the screen with her. Oblivious to the redness creeping on Molly's cheeks.

"Our next questions are from SkyWarriorKirby again, and asked: Golly gee, Molly :D what if Gil heard what you said about him? What would you do? He might not be as oblivious." Molly paused and blushed even more.

"Not oblivious to what?," The boy next to her smirked, "What'd you say about me?"

Molly's cheeks became unbearably hot as she bit her lip, "Uh, it wasn't anything bad. Trust me. But I got this question of what I think of you, and I might've bragged about how...cool you are!"

" Thanks!" Gil smiled and replied obliviously.

The pink haired girl let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, on to the next question! Marie. Jackson. 1004 asks: Have you ever messed up on a song lyric? I gotta be honest, I'm not perfect, I have messed up on song lyrics. The songs that we sing are catchy and cute, and some lines are like tongue twisters! After having to sing them so many times, you just slip up. For example, in our "Trucks are Tough" song, when I had to sing the line- "Garbage trucks gobble up trash, smushing and pushing, go smash, smash, smash". At the 50th taping of it, I accidentally replaced "smash" with "rash". I was so embarrassed!" The girl stated, "But after many pats on the back and hugs, I just laughed it off. Because I knew that everyone makes mistakes."

"And that's the moral of the story!" The blue haired boy added with a goofy grin.

"Yes it is! Onto the next question! Mcsparkles86, who asked: Is your hair color natural? Eh, well, it sort of is. My hair was already a light mahogany red color, i just added some hair lighting conditioners and it ended up pink!" Molly gushed, "And I love it just the way it is. You should hear the story of how Gil got his hair blue! Tell them, Gilly."

" I was playing truth or dare before our first episode, and Deema dared me to dye my hair blue. Go figure," He said happily, By the time it was done, we had to start filming. We got so many good reviews from the audience, so I stick with it! I can't let my awesome fans down!"

Molly giggles and glances at the screen one last time, " One last question until next time. It's still from Mcsparkles86 again, " What is your wildest fantasy? Ooh, this is a good one!" She closes her eyes, " My best fantasy is me standing up on stage. In my best outfit with my best microphone, singing to a giant stadium full of fans! All of them cheering my name! Then afterwards I go back to my big mansion and relax right by my pool in my coolest shades. Fans are trying to claw their way through the gates screaming, "We love you , Molly!"

"Wow, you have your life planned out," Gil laughed.

Molly giggled, "What's your wildest fantasy?"

"Sledding down a mountain made of Chocolate chip ice cream! Then I ride on a go kart to a giant river made of chocolate with bushes made of marshmallows!"

"Now _that's_ a fantasy!" The pink haired girl giggled, "okay that's it for now! I'll get the rest of the questions later on! See you guys later!"

Gil jumped and waved comically, "Bye!"


	4. Third set of questions

The screen buzzed on to see Molly with frizzy hair and tired eyes, she was wearing a light blue night gown and yawned.

"Hi again! I woke up bright and early just so I could finish my questions. I don't want them to pile up it anything," she glances at her clock, "it's about 6:30, and it's a Saturday. All of my other fiends will be sleeping in, so it'll be you and me. I know you're probably wondering...Molly, why are you up so early on a Saturday? And why does your hair look like a cat slept in it? Well I just wanted to finish you know? It didn't seem fair to the others who asked questions that I didn't get to yesterday, so this is a favor to them! I stopped off on a question about my wildest fantasy. Now I'm at, hmmm, this one! BugsBunny10 asked: Can you see yourself and Gil being boyfriend and girlfriend as you two get older? I would love to be in a bigger relationship with Gil, preferably when we get older. Now we're still young and we still have jobs to do, so we can't get distracted. But I would love it if Gil asked me to be his girlfriend," she gushed with love filled eyes, "it would be magical, especially if he liked me just as much as I liked him."

She then laughs, "Enough of my "love rant". BugsBunny10 also asks: Speaking of Gil, do you think he and Deema look alike to be related? You know, they really do look a lot alike. They have the same eye color, skin tone, and compatible personalities, almost like twins. When I first met Deema, she told me that Gil was her cousin and they auditioned together! I knew they looked so much alike to be related, and so nice to each other too! I thought they were brother and sister! Next question is from shortchick2000: A lot of people say you like Gil. Is this true? Totally! As you can tell by my previous rants about him. I think SkyWarriorKirby asked that same question. I have an explanation on my previous blog."

" Now PabloPenguin1800 had a bit of an explanation. He said :I think I am the first one to ask a question! So anyway how do you like pre-school? Is it fun? And how do you feel about your friends, and Mr. Grouper(did I spell that right?). Ok, later Molly! Pre school is really fun! We all have a lot of fun playing together and learning together. How I feel about my friends and Mr. Grouper? I love all of my friends! I could never replace them for anything. And Mr. Grouper is the funniest teacher ever. He's always making the class smile, and he's just so nice that you can't help but adore him!" The girl said with true honesty, " A person named Iwannaask asked me who voices Molly? Me of course! No one else sings for separate roles. Deema sings for herself, Goby sings for himself, Nonny sings for himself, Oona sings for herself, Gil sings for himself, and I sing for myself. Simple."

"The next one is from SkyWarriorKirby once again! She must be a real big fan of the show! Anyway, she said: I don't think this one would count as a question, Molly, but what about having an ask account with the cast? :D Wouldn't that be amazing? It would be amazing. I don't know what everyone is doing right now, but when we all get together later I should suggest that! Maybe even couple ask accounts too! Thanks for suggesting that SkyWarriorKirby! Smart idea!," She said excitingly, "Marie. Jackson .1004 again asks: Who would sing for you if you ever lost you're voice? Oh my! If I ever lost my voice? Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe the producers would find someone who sings just as good as me and try to use the computers to make her voice sound like mine? Or even let some one else sing the pop song, since I don't sing the dance songs? But if I have a full on "I can't sing or say my lines" lose my voice moment, then I guess the producers could make an episode about that for an excuse for me not talking. I can't sit out of episodes considering that I'm a co-host. Though that would be a terrible thing to happen, the producers try to avoid it from happening. They give me breaks from singing and ask me not to sing hard outside of filming. Even if I get a little cough, they shower me with tea and cough drops! You should've seen when Gil got the flu! They were on him like flys on trash!"

"Thanks to PabloPenguin1800, I won't have to end this on a sad note!" She commented with a smile, "Thanks Pablo! He said: Hey Molly! Big fan of yours! Anyway how do you feel about your friends? Do you like them, do you hate them,or do you just think there weird? I think I already answered this, but I don't mind answering it again! I appreciate all of my friends, an I love them all! They all have distinct personalities and talents that just pull us all together as one! As the Bubble Guppies!"

"That's it for now guys! Hopefully I can sleep for a few more hours before meeting with everyone else for brunch or something! Have any more questions just leave a reveiw, and that's all! See you fin-atics later! Enjoy your Saturday! Bye!"


	5. Fourth set of questions

The camera once again flashed on. Molly appeared on the screen. Her hair slightly misshapen, eyes looking groggy, and an icepack pinned to her left cheek. Gil was sitting beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys! Gil here. I'm sorta filling in for Molly. She just got two cavities filled today, and it's still taking awhile for the laughing gas to wear off," The blue haired boy said sweetly, "Right Molly?"

"Mm hmm hmm," The girl hummed. Attempting to talk with a numb mouth was actually painful, so she tried her best to make it work.

"Thankfully, we only have a few questions today, so afterwards she can sleep it off. First is from Marie. Jackson. 1004! Wow, she must be a real big fan! So many questions..Anyway, she asked: Do you think maybe oona and nonny will get to sing in season 3? I think so! The producers said they had a lot planned for the third season! More episodes, more specials, maybe even a movie! But with singing, Nonny may be singing new dance songs, and Oona would start singing some pop songs! The creators are still deciding, but it may happen!"

"Yay," the other girl murmured with a crooked smile, still delirious.

"Next is from BugBunny10: Are you and deema best friends?

And speaking of deema, did you notice the way deema was looking at goby lovely in the cowgirl parade? So Molly, are you and Deema best friends?" Gil asked, waiting for the girl's wacky answer.

"Mhh hhmmh hmms huh hmm," the girl mumbled once more, still trying to talk in the best ways she could.

"I think that's sore mouth for yes," the blue haired male laughed, " And not to interfere with the question, but I've really noticed a lot going on with Goby and Deema. Deema drones on and on about how much she likes to hang out with him. And she's a major flirt, so the "love eyes" in the cowgirl episode were on purpose! You know my cousin, the minute she likes something, she'll do anything to show her love for it.."

"Mm hmmm," Molly agreed.

"I really like this next question!" Gil exclaimed excitingly, "Samm12 asked: If zombies were real out of all the guppies who would survive the longest?"

The blue haired boy held his most ego filled look, "Duh! I would! I mean, who else knows how to fight off zombies better than I do? I could whit stand a giant clam, a heard of stamps, and the letter B! Zombies are easy! Besides, the ladies love a guy who can handle a machete!"

"O-on the c-contrary, G-Gilly," Molly managed to lisp as her mouth started loosening, trying to show her painful smile, "I-I'm p-pretty a-ac-curate...i-if I got a good b-bow and a-arrow, I-I would survive b-etter t-than y-ou.."

"What ever you say, Katniss," the blue haired male replied with a laugh, "Or should I say Kat-lisp?"

Molly playfully punched his arm and started laughing with him.

"Even though I would be awesome at fighting zombies, it's not just about the fighting-," the male said cleverly.

"-I-it's h-ow you a-ctually s-s-survive," the girl finished.

"Right. Fighting is one thing, but you still have to find food, shelter, clothes..my cousin Rick told me about this show called the Walking Dead, we all saw it and there's so much work you gotta do to actually stay alive!"

"A-and I-it's e-e-even w-worse if zombies r-raid y-your c-camp u-unexpectingly," added Molly once more, "L-like in the m-middle of the n-night or s-something.."

"Yeah! An then you have to choose who you trust, who are your allies, who are your enemies..It's a long list." Gil glanced at the computer screen again, "Aw man, getting off topic! We have one question left and it's from shortchick2000 who asked: Have you ever noticed that Nonny usually smiles when Oona is around or how they appear to almost always be next to each other most of the time? I did notice that! He never smiles, but when he's around her, he does! I think Nonny and Oona will really hit it off! Like you said shortchick2000, they're always next to each other, and they are never seen apart! I keep on telling Nonny to make a move but he's shy. I guess Oona is too, which is another thing that they have in common..."

The blue haired boy turned to see Molly completely face down on the desk. Snoring lightly with her back rising and falling calmly. Gil taped her a bit, but she was out cold.

"Okay everybody, that's it for today! This excitement must've made her tired! I better get Molly here to bed! All of that laughing had is really shutting her down. As she would say, leave any comments or questions in the review area and we'll see you later! Bye!"

And with that, Gil shut off the camera and carried the sleeping girl back to her cushiony bed for some well deserved sleep.


End file.
